Pokemon Christmas
by BikerFujin
Summary: Old. The gang celebrates the holidays


Poke' mon Christmas  
By Marlise McDaniel   
  
Summary: If I gave a summary to this, I'd spoil it.All I can say is it's sorta shippy.   
  
Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Poke' mon. I wish I did, but I Don't...   
Rating: PG   
Category: Romance/Humor   
-   
Date: December 24th. About 1:00 a.m.  
"Jessie!" Jessie awoke startled. Surely, she had dreamed hearing James call her name. "Jessie!"  
"What???" Jessie was pretty ticked.   
"I'm cold! Hand me a blanket!" What a wimp! She thought.   
"Here. Go to sleep!"   
"Thanks, Jess."   
"Good night, James." Snore.... James was fast asleep. Jessie couldn't help but smile at him. He looked so cute asleep. It wasn't long before Jessie was asleep, as well.   
  
About 9:00 a.m.   
"Togi-piiii!" Togepi chirped sleepily. Pikachu woke up and yawned.  
"Pik-aaaahh." Ash, Misty and Tracey were already awake. Misty was yelling at Ash and Tracey was drawing Misty. Ash was being lazy- again.  
"You're just being lazy!" Misty yells.   
"Awww,Misty, it's Christmas Eve!" Ash whines.   
"Oh...Forget it. You're such a wimp!"Misty complains,"I don't know what I'm doing traveling with you!" Pikachu sighs. It knew, Togepi knew, and Misty knew the only reason that she stayed was NOT because Ash ruined her bike, but because she liked him. All of a sudden, it began to snow. Misty found herself in Ash's arms. "What's wrong, Misty,"Tracey teased,"you cold?" Ash smiled slyly. Misty jumped away. "Gross! I don't like him!!!!" Ash walked away. "Hey, Ash!"Tracey yelled,"Where are you going?" "To the gift shop!"Ash yelled back. He didn't take Pikachu with him, because he wanted to be alone.   
  
About 9:30a.m.  
"Okay,"Jessie began,"Since it's the Holidays, we can take a break from trying to steal Pikachu this morning. Besides, I have some last minute shopping to do."   
"That's good. So do I." James said. Meowth was on vacation, giving Jessie and James a break from the mouthy feline. The two went to the mall, which had every store known to man. The two made their way to Poke' mon shop.   
"Awwww, how cute!"James, who was looking at Vulpix cubs, sighed. They were only $50, so he got one. The clerk gave James a Poke' ball to put it in.  
"Who's that for, James?" Jessie asked.   
"A friend," James replied. Jessie got an Eevee, and they left. Ash was at the Bike store. He was going to replace Misty's bike somehow, even if he had to buy one himself. He saw one.  
"Only $100 dollars, kid!" The clerk said.   
"I'll take it!"Ash exclaimed. Don't ask how a 10 year old has $100. I don't know. He walked out, carrying the bike. James stopped alone at the Florist while Jessie went exploring. He had a ring, now he needed flowers.  
"6 roses, please?" He announced.   
"That'll be $9.95."   
"No problem." He handed the florist the money and hid the flowers somewhere in his backpack.  
"Are those for 'a friend' too?" Jessie asked as James walked out of the store.  
"It's a secret!" James said. They left the mall and returned home.  
  
About 6:00 p.m.  
Ash had hid the bike in the forest somewhere. Misty and Tracey were busy doing trainer stuff. Tracey was drawing his Scyther and Misty was playing with Togepi. Pikachu was taking a nap. All of a sudden..   
"PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!"   
"Make it double!"   
"To protect the---" Jessie was interrupted by Ash and Misty's arguing.  
"You're totally lazy!"   
"I am not! Poke' mon masters are never lazy!"   
"You're no master!" Jessie and James stormed away, just as it began snowing again.   
  
About 11:00 p.m.   
"I'm so excited! Tomorrow's Christmas!"James said, happy as a little boy.   
"It's so cool!" Jessie said,"we better get to sleep soon!"   
The two were soon asleep.  
December 25th, about 10:00 a.m.  
"What the heck?" Jessie said as she woke up.The Rocket Cabin, which had been free of decoration previously, was covered in Christmas lights. "James!" James woke up.  
"What?"He asked.   
"What happened??" Jessie asked.   
"Huh? What?"James mumbled, obviously clueless.  
"Must've been some fairy or something.."Jessie was confused.   
Meanwhile...   
Misty woke up to the sound of Togepi's chirping. Ash was busy doing something in the forest. Tracey was drawing Misty again. Misty picked up a Poke' Ball and threw it at Tracey.   
"Owww!" Tracey moaned. Ash walked into the scene carrying a large package. He gave it to Misty.   
'What's this?" She asked.   
"You'll see!"   
"Thank you!"Misty said after she unwrapped the bike. She wrapped her arms around Ash and kissed him on the cheek. Ash was stunned. Tracey smiled. He, too, knew the only reason Misty stayed with Ash was because of her feelings.   
  
About 10:30 a.m.  
After singing a few Christmas carols, Jessie and James were certain that some mysterious force was behind the decorations. James pulled a Poke' ball out of his backpack.   
"Merry Christmas, Jess." he said as he handed it to her.   
"Thanks, James," Jessie smiled. She handed him a Poke'ball. James handed her a small box.  
"Hey, cool An Eevee!Thanks, Jess!" He hugged Jessie slightly.  
"A Vulpix! Thanks!"Jessie said. She reached for the box, but James stopped her.   
"Wait a minute." He reached into his backpack again and pulled out 5 dead roses and one healthy one. He handed Jessie the healthy one.   
"Now."He prompted. Jessie opened the box. It had a little verse on it :   
"It's not that I can't live without you,  
It's just that I don't even want to try.   
Luv ya, James."  
Underneath the verse was a ring with a rose pattern on it. Jessie smiled. She pinned James on the ground and they both smiled.   
"Merry Christmas, James,"She said as she kissed James on the cheek. Maybe it was a good thing that Meowth was away.  
"I love you,"James whispered.   
"I know."  
----------------------------   
P.S: Meowth did the decorating! 


End file.
